cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Cavan
Nation Information :'' Soviet Cavan is a growing, developing, and established nation at 92 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soviet Cavan work diligently to produce Gold and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Soviet Cavan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Soviet Cavan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Soviet Cavan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Soviet Cavan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Soviet Cavan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Soviet Cavan's History The Formative Years Soviet established itself as a Sovereign nation on planet bob after been held under the yoke of the decidedly bourgeoisie rule of the former nation of Bourgeois Cavan which was based on very bourgeois principles. The oppressed peasants of Cavan rose up with the few townies to overthrow the bourgeois government of Bourgeois Cavan. Hence the creation of Soviet Cavan which is based on a revolutionary constitutional soviet monarchy of workers affiliated to peasants through solidarity and cooperation with the established Agricultural Collective Cooperates. After suffering an attack by a bourgeois sounding nation and realising that Socialism in one country alone was a very reactionary and un-revolutionary situation searched for comrades that could aid her/him in the establishment of a decidedly un-bourgeois planet bob. Soviet Cavan found such comrades in joining the Communist Party of Cybernations. The GATO- One Vision War Soviet Cavan joined the Commie Volunteer Force after CPCN voided the MDP they held with GATO. With GATO been greatly outnumbered the war quickly turned into one where GATO had to rally it's members to survive. The war lasted from April the 16th until July the 21st as NPO sought peace so they could launch further wars. Soviet Cavan left GATO a few days after the surrender and peace terms were issued and re-joined CPCN. When CPCN merged with TRF and SE to from The International Soviet Cavan stayed with it's comrades and joined the merger into INT. Dealing Carnage Under Pirate Sails Pirate Bob -the brains behind DCUPS- got talking with Che, the leader of Soviet Cavan and they both decided that they wanted a change and started to plan on setting up a new alliance. They started with the fully capitalised "DCUPS" and worked from there. The story of DCUPS has only just begun. Category:Member of Dealing Carnage Under Pirate Sails